The Deal
by cooper159
Summary: Jane Rizzoli finally a Homicide Detective is struggling to cope with the horrors of living in a world filled with death. Maura Isles stage name Hazel is a stripper earning a generous amount of money every Thursday night. Can a request for a private dance help Jane relieve the stress and tension in her life and can someone finally show Maura that not everyone wants her for her body?


I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

This is a **one shot** that I was requested to write and I hope I did it justice.

This is a **gpeen** one shot.

* * *

It was eleven thirty on a Thursday night and the brunette had been here for a half hour, sitting in her usual black leather chair, far enough from the stage that she could watch in peace but close enough to throw some money at the end. Tonight the arms of the chair were a little sticky from a spilt drink no doubt but Jane was too buzzed to care. This was her fourth bottle of Blue Moon as she waited patiently, warning off anyone who attempted to approach her with one simple look. At first coming here was a one-time drunken choice which quickly turned into blowing off steam which finally became a routine. Jane Rizzoli had never been more ecstatic to receive her gold badge and be promoted to a Homicide Detective but she was nowhere near prepared for the stress and strain of discovering children as young as four being raped and murdered, let alone the natural side of death.

The lights dimmed, the music thumped and the small number of people filling the bar closed in around the stage the Italian was sitting at, fat middle aged men moving their chairs closer to get a better look at the dancer who would soon be gracing the stage. Jane had seen this woman her first night here, she had no idea who she was but her stage name was Hazel, no doubt named after those sparkling hazel green eyes that glanced in Jane's direction now and then. The detective wanted nothing more that to join those men, sitting as close as possible and hopefully get the chance to be on the receiving end of her smile and maybe find the courage to request a private dance in one of those dainty rooms the detective knew laid behind the stage wall.

"Put your drinks down, get your wallets out and get ready to splash some cash for Hazel!"

Jane barely had time to sit forward before the room darkened and a spot light brightened the gorgeous figure that appeared from behind the curtain. There stood smirking at all the men was Hazel, her long honey blonde hair let loose, her face covered in nothing but a light foundation and thick black eye shadow with just a hint of lip gloss. The detective groaned in delight to find she was wearing nothing but a see through lacy black crop top, her nipples standing at attention through the material and her toned stomach on view with her pale skin covered in a glittery lotion of some sort with those tight black and white hot pants that could hardly be considered suitable clothing, not to mention the five inch strappy heels at the bottom of her sexy toned legs. Before the brunette could even take a sip of her beer to quench her thirst, the woman strutted over to the pole standing in the middle, making sure to wink at her usual clients, the ones who tipped her enough each week to be considered as regulars before she swung herself around the pole matching the beat of the music before she wrapped her legs around it and let go with her hands, leaning back so her whole body was on view, her hair falling over her face.

Jane longed to join in on the catcalls but she didn't want to be cheesy and hound the woman, even if she was putting on a show, after all it was still just a job. The one thing Jane loved about Hazel was despite the irony of her line of work, she never removed her pants or top, her ass and tits were never displayed and the Italian decided that's why so many people loved her, she was a tease. The minutes flew by and the brunette's bottle was empty before she knew it, deciding if she watched this woman dance, the way she moved her body so fluidly and freely she would surely die of dehydration. Just as Jane stood to go to the bar, Hazel dropped from the pole, her sparkling eyes staring straight into dark brown ones even as she worked her way around the pole again, she never broke eye contact.

"Take your top off!"

"Get your tits out!"

The men began to get restless at her lack of action; money was thrown at her in an effort to get her moving again. Jane shuddered in delight at the way Hazel stared at her, her eyes taking in every inch of the Italian but even more so when she grinned and winked before swinging back around the pole. In that split second Jane made a decision, a decision she didn't know if she would regret or not, if it was the alcohol that gave her the courage or the fact that the woman practically eye fucked her, either way she headed over to the manager, knowing the five hundred bucks she took out earlier was about to come in handy, after all the last thing Jane needed was for this transaction to appear on her bank statement.

* * *

Jane wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans for the eighth time in god only knows how long, the dark room held simple red lighting, a black leather couch, a small table, a speaker in each corner, a pole, four walls and a door. When Jane requested a private dance and handed the manager a hefty amount of bills, she was told there would be a fifteen minute wait for Hazel to finish her set and freshen up. That felt like hours ago, Jane had nearly finished her fresh beer which she bought roughly twenty minutes ago and was about to stand up, deciding maybe this wasn't a good idea when the door opened and in slid the woman that had been tormenting the detective. Hazel locked eyes with the Italian, still wearing the outfit from earlier and hid a smirk. The smaller woman walked further into the room, shaking her hips a little before she turned to the woman.

"Do you mind if I turn up the music?" Hazel fluttered her eye lashes. Jane could only nod her head, her voice lost completely.

Music filled Jane's ears and she had to admit she was surprised when the other woman started dancing around the pole, the Italian thought there would be a little small talk but obviously this woman wanted to get right into it. Jane sat back, finding the room was getting smaller and smaller as her dark eyes followed the path of those long legs as they slid up and down the pole, she could only imagine how those legs would feel wrapped around her waist as she fucked the woman into oblivion. Jane felt herself get hard at the thought and cleared her throat but before she could adjust herself, Hazel left thepole and climbed onto the couch, straddling the woman.

"Is this okay?" The blonde asked, placing her hands on Jane's shoulders as she shook her hips and ass, not fully touching the other woman yet.

"Y-yeah." Jane whispered.

"So, you do speak." Hazel smirked, not missing the way Jane's eyes dropped to her breasts.

The blonde sat up a little, making her tits land right in Jane's face, teasing and swaying them as she continued to rock her hips to the music, still using her shoulders as leverage. Jane's mouth went dry and she raised her hands, desperate to place them on the other woman's hips before she remembered the rules, absolutely no touching.

"Would you like me to turn around?" Hazel asked over the music.

"What?" The detective shook her head.

"Do you want me to turn around and shake my ass for you?" The blonde licked her lips and Jane felt her erection harden even more.

"Please." Jane whispered.

"Well, aren't you polite?" Hazel giggled as she got off the couch, only to bend over, her hands holding onto her ankles as she shook her tight ass for the other woman.

"Jesus." Jane groaned; she could see Hazel was wearing a thong due to her hot pants being a little loose.

"I'm going to grind on your hips so you can feel my ass against you." Hazel husked as she did just that, sitting directly on top of Jane, her back to the Italian's front as she started rocking her hips into Jane's jean clad crotch.

"Oh my!" The blonde gasped when she felt something big and hard resting inside the jeans. Jane froze and blushed, waiting for the other woman to jump off her and run out.

"Mm, I can feel how hard you are." The blonde winked over her shoulder before grinding down hard, rubbing her ass directly over Jane's hard cock.

"God." The detective sighed, leaning back into the couch, the feeling of her cock, although separated by a barrier of clothing rubbing against the blonde's ass felt fantastic, the feel of denim touching her in the right places.

Although Hazel would never admit it, the feeling of dancing solely for this gorgeous woman was a big turn on, for weeks she had noticed the raven haired beauty hidden away in the background, her eyes appreciating every aspect of her body and performance, not just her breasts or bottom. Hazel felt sexy and confident knowing this woman was watching which only heightened her performance. However she was a little sad earlier when half way through her set, she noticed that familiar chair where the brunette sat was empty, Hazel wondered if maybe she was wrong and the woman was bored of her but the second she collected all the thrown cash, avoiding the condoms and gum wrappers tangled in there her manager approached her, giving her five minutes to freshen up. The moment she noticed it was the mysterious dark haired woman sitting in one of their private rooms, the blonde couldn't keep the smirk from her face, she could see how nervous the woman was so she decided to get right down to dancing, hoping to replace that nervousness with arousal.

"Put your hands on my hips." The words left Hazel's mouth before she could stop them.

"Wh-what?" Jane asked, lost in her own aroused world.

"Put your hands on my hips." Hazel leaned back, grabbing two sweaty hands and placing them on her hips as she continued to dance and grind.

"I thought touching was against the rules." Jane whispered, nervously glancing at the door.

"Not if I invite you too." Hazel grinned although Jane couldn't see it.

"Y-you're in good shape; great actually." The brunette mumbled, eyeing the woman up and down.

"Are you trying to give a stripper a compliment?" The blonde stopped her movement and glanced back at the other woman with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not just a stripper, you're a person too." Jane shrugged.

"Hmm." The blonde blushed for the first time in forever.

"If you think my ass is great, you should feel these." Hazel's voice dripped with sex as she guided two shaking hands from her hips all the way up to her breasts, she instantly moaned at the contact, the lace rubbed against her nipples wonderfully.

"Holy fuck!" Jane whispered as her hands cupped large breasts, the hard nipple erect and pushing against her hands, Jane only wished there wasn't a lace barrier separating the skin on skin contact.

Jane's mouth was drier than ever, her jeans were tight, her heart was racing, her cheeks were red and her cock was solid. The more Hazel moaned and moved against her the closer to the edge she got. Out of nowhere, the younger blonde started moaning louder and began moving her ass faster against her leg.

"Get off!" Jane's voice rang out as her hands dropped from groping the heavy chest and landed on rocking hips pushing the woman off.

"W-what? Is something wrong?" Hazel nearly fell flat on her face when Jane pushed her off.

"N-no-I just-no." Jane leaned forward hiding her pulsing erection from view.

"We still have twenty minutes left?" Hazel tilted her head.

"I can take off my top and dance for you?" The blonde smirked.

"If you dance on me again, I-I'm going to come." Jane looked down.

"Really?" Hazel grinned as she stalked over to the other woman, her eyes pinned to her leg.

"Don't look at me like that." Jane chuckled.

"I-I don't have any boxers on so if I come, it's gonna be hard to hide it." The ebony haired woman scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"For an extra three hundred we can get out of here and you can come in my ass or mouth."The blonde shrugged, playing with the edge of her top.

"Whichever you prefer." Hazel smirked when she noticed the dark spot appearing on the jeans.

"I see we have a deal." The stripper didn't need confirmation to know her answer, without hesitating; she lifted her top and discarded the useless lace.

 _Jane only wished she'd worn boxers that night._

* * *

"I take it you're married?" Hazel asked as she walked into the sleazy motel room, nodding a thank you as Jane held open the door.

"No, why do you ask?" Jane furrowed her brows as she shut and locked the door.

"Usually only married people take a hooker to a motel." Hazel smirked.

"Oh I-I didn't realise you were a hooker." The Italian rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm not." Hazel shrugged.

"I've never actually done this before, well not with a client at least, one night stand… sure." The blonde nodded.

"Hence why we had to wait until my shift was over." The young woman smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume, I just-"

"I get it, I'm a stripper and I dance half naked in a seedy bar anyone would assume I was a hooker." Hazel sighed as she shrugged off her jacket.

"I could tell you wanted to fuck me so why shouldn't I earn a little cash for it?" Hazel winked.

"Err, yeah, I guess." Jane nodded.

"D-do you want something to drink?" The Italian asked as she opened the small fridge to find two cans of beer and a small bottle of wine.

"You have the choice of cheap ass beer, even cheaper wine or free tap water." The detective joked nervously.

"Wine please." Hazel watched the other woman as she searched and found a mug, her hands shaking as she poured the pinot, the brunette was so busy with the drinks, Hazel decided to shed herself of all clothing except her lacy thong and sat on the bed with her legs crossed.

"Here we-oh shit!" Jane almost dropped the drinks when she turned from the shared kitchen and bedroom to find the other woman practically naked.

"Thanks." Hazel winked as she took the mug from a shaking hand and did her best not to cringe at the sour tasting wine.

"Come sit." The blonde patted the space next to her and watched as Jane hesitantly walked over and sat down, avoiding looking at the large tits on display.

"You look as though you've never seen a pair of breasts before." Hazel smirked.

"N-not ones that big." Jane whispered.

"Well, it's okay to look." Hazel turned the woman's face by her chin and forced her to look at her naked body.

"It's okay to touch." The blonde husked as she pulled the can that was being crushed from the Italian's grip and placed a hand on her breast.

"Y-you're so soft." Jane whispered.

"And I bet you're so hard." Hazel licked her lips as her own hand worked its way up Jane's inner thigh.

"Looks as though I was right." The blonde giggled as she rubbed the tips of her finger along the bulge in the denim.

"God." Jane moaned, she wanted nothing more than to turn and kiss this beauty but she doubted that would be okay, so she simply opted for the safer option, leaning forward she placed a small kiss on the blonde's neck before leaning back to assess the other woman.

"Mm, do that again, just don't leave any marks." Hazel grabbed a fist full of dark hair and brought that hot mouth to her neck. Jane didn't hesitate, she kissed the skin, tasting the salty neck, working out the best place for the other woman until she got closer to her ear, just slightly behind it when the blonde moaned, her legs rubbing together in delight.

"What's so funny?" Hazel panted when she heard the Italian chuckle.

"Your neck's covered in glitter." Jane laughed.

"Oh. I did shower before leaving, I'm sorry." Hazel mumbled.

"It's okay, it's kinda sexy." The brunette muttered as her mouth continued its journey, exploring the glittery neck of the stripper before she slowly kissed and licked her way down between the valley of her breasts. Dark brown eyes looked up into hazel ones, hesitantly before receiving a grin and a wink she slowly took a straining nipple into her mouth, her teeth raking over the nub before lavishing it with her tongue.

"I love having my tits sucked." Hazel groaned, spreading her legs, allowing the woman on her knees to get a better angle. Jane smirked around the nipple as her left hand made its way down in between soft, toned legs were she cupped and played with the wet lace.

"I-oh god-I thought you were paying me to fuck you?" Hazel chuckled lightly.

"I am, but I want to fuck you first." Jane mumbled against a large breast.

"Are you gonna charge me double?" The detective smirked.

"D-oh my-depends on how good you are." Hazel's laugh died on her lips when Jane pushed aside her thong and dipped the tips of her fingers inside her soaked pussy. Hazel moaned and lifted her hips off the bed, begging for the intrusion but Jane pulled her fingers away and rubbed the creamy liquid against the red nipple before lapping at it with her tongue.

"Fuck you taste good." Jane groaned in appreciation as she moved between breasts, sucking and nipping at the swollen flesh.

"Play with my pussy." Hazel begged as she collapsed on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge.

"Lift your hips." Jane shuffled on her knees as she worked on removing the thong, pulling it down pale legs and flinging it across the room.

"I see you wax your pussy." Jane smirked.

"Is that a problem?" Hazel moaned as she toyed with her own breasts.

"Not one bit." Jane smirked as she kissed the blonde's belly careful not to leave marks as she worked her way downwards, wanting to taste the arousal from the source. The detective huffed as she leaned down, her cock was rubbing against her jeans and they were becoming a little tighter than she would have liked. Grunting in disapproval, Jane quickly worked off the belt and button on her jeans before pushing them down slightly, giving her cock room to grow and pulse in delight.

"Please." Hazel whined at the lack of intrusion or movement. Jane smirked and quickly silenced the other woman as she pushed one finger into her hot pussy, watching as the woman moaned in delight.

"Fuck you're so wet and tight. I don't think I can fit my cock inside your little pussy." Jane whispered against a toned thigh as she worked two fingers inside the panting woman, hoping to stretch her a little.

"Oh god!" Hazel covered her eyes as she panted.

"You can make it fit." Hazel's voice dripped with arousal.

"I don't know I'm struggling to fuck you with two fingers." Jane teased as she pumped her fingers in and out, watching as the pink pussy swallowed her fingers, covering them in her juices.

"Put your tongue on my clit." Hazel begged, lifting up her hips.

"What do I get in return?" The detective licked her lips.

"I'll suck your cock." Hazel pleaded as she lifted her head to look at the other woman.

"Hmm I don't know." Jane smirked, knowing she was being a tease.

"I'll let you put your cock anywhere you want." Hazel nodded.

"Anywhere?"Jane chewed on her lip.

"Yes, Jesus just eat my pussy already!" The blonde cried in frustration.

"You've got yourself a deal." Jane mumbled before she leaned forward, inhaling the sweet scent before she took one long swipe of the hot pussy and moaned before focusing all her attention on the little pink nub that was sticking out proudly.

"Oh my god!" Hazel cried out in relief mixed with pleasure as Jane sucked relentlessly on her clit.

"Move your tongue clock wi-just like that!" Hazel almost screamed when Jane's tongue found the right pace on her clit while her fingers pushed in and out, the tips touching that sweet spongy spot with each upwards stroke.

"God I'm going to come!" Hazel sobbed as her hips moved faster against Jane's mouth and fingers desperate for relief. The young blonde closed her eyes tight when she felt heat descend over her body; her legs tingled from the tips of her toes all the way up her body before she felt herself clamp down on the fingers and her whole body tense up.

"Oh god, oh god, oh my god!" Hazel screamed as her hips spasmed a few times before her whole body collapsed onto the cheap bed, the head board hitting the wall slightly as the woman gasped for air before she finally began to come down from her high.

"Am I okay to pull my fingers out?" Jane whispered and Hazel's heart clenched at the gentleness of the other woman.

"Slowly." Hazel groaned when the brunette pulled out, only to open her eyes and watch as the stranger sucked them into her mouth and groaned.

"Considering you acted so shy and quiet, you really know how to make a girl scream." Hazel giggled.

"I know how to have fun." Jane smirked, still kneeling on the floor, between the woman's legs.

"Clearly." Hazel sighed and watched as Jane stood, not missing how her jeans lay open.

"Now it's my turn." Jane smirked as she pulled the woman down the bed by her ankles until she sat upright, in-line with the Italian's crotch.

"Oh, I hope you didn't play with yourself while kneeling between my legs?" Hazel pouted when she noticed her jeans were open.

"That's your job." Jane smirked as she tucked some blonde hair behind the other woman's ear.

"You are so right about that." Hazel winked before licking her lips and pulling down the jeans until the other woman's erection sprung free, almost hitting her in the face.

"Oh my." Hazel gasped, the brunette was right; maybe she would struggle fitting this long, thick hard swollen cock into her hot pussy. Hazel chewed on her bottom lip as she looked all around, the veins sticking out proudly, showing off the good circulation in her cock, the foreskin a little darker than the tip where the helmet was swollen and pink ready to be taken into her mouth. Just as Hazel leaned forward, about to run her tongue along the big cock, the brunette grabbed her hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jane narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you wanted my mouth on your cock?" Hazel furrowed her brows.

"Oh you will take all of my cock in that pretty little mouth before I shove it into your pussy but you said I can put it anywhere." Jane's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"I did." Hazel smiled.

"I want you to put my cock between your tits." Jane smirked.

"Really?" Hazel's eyebrows rose at the idea, she'd never done that before.

"I-if you're comfortable enough." Jane blushed and Hazel wondered how this gorgeous woman could go between being so dominant to being so shy in a matter of seconds.

"Oh I am." Hazel smirked before wrapping one hand around the thick shaft, her thumb barely able to meet the other fingers as she was that thick.

"Do you have any lube?" Hazel whispered knowing she needed some form of lubricant to pick up the pace.

"N-no." Jane groaned.

"I'll have to make my own." Hazel grinned before running her tongue over the pulsing head of the erection, it tasted a little salty but good before she made her way down either side, ensuring each bit of it was wet. The blonde then used her hand to move up and down, twisting now and then, listening to the way the other woman moaned and moved against her. Hazel couldn't help herself, as she pumped both hands up and down, she sucked the tip of the cock over and over before dipping her tongue into the slit, hoping to taste some come soon.

"C-cup my balls." Jane panted and fell forward when one hand stroked up and down her cock, the other squeezed her tense balls all while her mouth sucked.

"Jesus that feels fucking good." Jane sighed happily, slowly moving her cock against the other woman.

"Can you take all of me?" Jane whispered.

"What?" Hazel asked; pulling her mouth away with a pop, Jane watched as the saliva dangled from the tip of her cock.

"Deep throat me, fuck please." Jane begged, gently pushing the woman's head towards her cock.

"I don't know if I can." Hazel hesitated, one hand still moving while she wondered if she could fit this woman down her throat.

"Can you try?" Jane begged and the other woman got to work, slowly she sucked over and over until slowly holding her breath and taking all of Jane down her hot throat. Hazel gagged a few times, her eyes watering before she managed to breathe through her nose, relaxing her throat and holding her position.

"Holy fuck that is so sexy." The Italian groaned, even more so when sparkling hazel eyes looked up into her own, while her mouth was occupied by her cock.

"Come here." Jane carefully pulled her cock free, and helped the other woman sit forward before sliding her wet cock between two large breasts.

"Hold them like this." Jane explained her fantasy, happy the blonde understood; she moved her hips back and forth, her hard cock sliding back and forth, the darkness of her skin contrasting with the pale tits.

"God your tits are perfect." Jane licked her lips.

"Are you close to coming?" Hazel pouted.

"I've learned to pace myself over the years; I want to fuck you first." Jane smirked.

"It feels so much better when you hold off." The Italian winked.

"Well, I want you inside me now, so how do you want me? On all fours, on top of you, or from behind?" Hazel grinned as she replaced her tits with her hand.

"On your back." Jane whispered.

"I've been watching you dance for months, I want to watch your face when I stretch your pussy." The detective groaned at her own words.

"Your wish is my command." Hazel giggled as she made her way to the centre of the bed. Jane quickly kicked off her jeans, pulling the pack of condoms from her pocket and throwing them on the bed before she removed her shirt, leaving nothing but her socks on as she worked her way up the bed, on top of the other woman. Jane smiled at the blonde before reaching down and grabbing the bottom of her cock, rubbing the head against the throbbing clit and around her pussy lips. Jane smirked as the blonde gasped when she pushed it in just an inch before pulling back out, teasing the other woman.

"Stop teasing me." Hazel begged from below the brunette. Jane smirked before she reached for the condoms sitting on the side of the bed.

"No." Hazel whispered when Jane began opening the packet.

"Huh?" Jane hesitated, looking between the rubber and the stripper.

"I'm clean, I promise." Hazel nodded.

"Trust me." The blonde gave a reassuring smile and Jane nodded before tossing the condoms to the side.

"Are you sure?" Jane whispered.

"Positive." Hazel nodded.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Jane asked.

"God no." The blonde chuckled.

Jane nodded and grabbed her cock; slowly she toyed with the wetness from the blonde's previous orgasm before she pushed the tip of her penis inside, the sensation of meeting warm wetness on the most sensitive part of her cock was indescribable. Jane moaned and pulled back out, repeating the action until she felt the blonde expand a little before she slowly pushed the whole length in, feeling the warm walls clenching around her cock, smothering her as if holding her hostage. Jane had to admit although she was hesitant, she'd never felt so close, so powerful or so deep inside another woman and the fact she wasn't wearing any protection made the experience even better, she could literally feel how wet the other woman was, a sensation that only made her feel more powerful and free at the same time.

"Jesus you're so deep." Hazel moaned, her legs coming to wrap around Jane's waist while her arms hugged the Italian's neck.

"You feel amazing Hazel." Jane gave a small smile.

"Maura." The blonde cried in pleasure when Jane's hips moved back slowly, pulling out just before the tip.

"What?" Jane asked.

"My-my real name is Maura." The blonde panted as the other woman pushed back in, watching as her cock was swallowed by the greedy pussy.

"I like it." Jane grunted a she picked up the pace, her swollen cock pumping in and out of the woman below her.

"Harder, please, oh please fuck me harder!" Maura begged; her arms pulling Jane's body on top of her before digging her nails into the tanned sweaty back as Jane moved harder and faster. Maura moaned and moaned as the other woman fucked her without hesitating, the blonde managed to furrow her brow when Jane pulled back from her arms, thinking she didn't like to be touched or held close only for the thought to vanish when the brunette lifted the blonde's left leg and threw it over her shoulder, the new position pleasing both parties.

"Fuck that feels good." Jane whispered, her eyes unable to move from watching her cock go in and out, her balls smacking with each thrust.

"Play with my clit." Maura demanded and felt her wetness soak the hard cock when Jane rubbed tight circles around her swollen bud.

"Yes, yes, yes, just like that!" The blonde cried out as her hips rose to meet the Italian's thrusts, her orgasm close.

"You feel so good Maura." The brunette repeated only for her to slip out, carefully Jane reached down and slid the full length back in.

"I'm going to come any minute now." Jane warned, her thrusts coming in shorter faster movements.

"I want you to come inside of me, god please!" Maura begged as her walls tightened around the cock; her body stiffened and the wetness flooded. Jane nodded, the sweat dripping down her back as her body trembled and tingled as she felt her cock tighten and twitch before she felt her creamy fertile liquid shoot out of her cock for a good few seconds before she collapsed on top of the blonde. Maura barely felt the other woman ejaculate inside her, too busy riding out her own orgasm.

"Fuck that was good." Jane whispered against a sweaty neck.

"You can say that again." Maura panted, her hand running circles around Jane's back.

"Can I pull out?" The brunette whispered.

"Mmhm, just do it slowly please." Maura asked, knowing how sensitive she was after sex. Jane nodded and sat up, before carefully retracting her slightly softer cock from the hot tightness of the other woman, her sticky come covering the tip of her cock and the other woman's pussy.

"That's the first time I've ever had sex without a condom." The brunette mumbled and tried not to look at her semen running down the leg of the blonde, she really did come a lot.

"Same." The blonde laughed.

"I don't know why but I just wanted to feel you come inside of me." Maura rubbed her eyes.

"Feel free to get a drink or use the shower." Jane mumbled as she rolled off the bed and pulled up her jeans.

"You aren't staying the night?" Maura tilted her head.

"No, I don't sleep well unless it's in my own apartment." Jane rubbed the back of her neck.

"A waste of money; but understandable." The blonde laughed.

"You can stay here for the night if you want, I mean it's paid for, breakfast is included." The detective shrugged.

"Thanks for the offer but I'd much rather sleep in a clean bed." Maura chuckled.

"Err-here, your money's in the envelope, feel free to count it." Jane nodded.

"No." Maura shook her head.

"Oh, are you charging me double?" Jane furrowed her brow.

"For a night that good, you can keep your money." The blonde pushed the envelope away.

"What?" Jane laughed.

"I mean it I don't want your money, I had fun tonight, I don't want to ruin it by turning it into another job." The stripper shrugged.

"B-but you-we-are you serious?" The Italian assumed this was some kind of joke.

"Yes, I'm not desperate for money Jane, I just love to dance, it keeps my body in great shape and it's a nice feeling knowing I can make so many people happy just by dancing around a pole." The honey blonde smiled.

"I think you make them more than happy." Jane smirked.

"Either way I like it." Maura shrugged.

"A-and well I found you attractive the first time you came in, you just waited so long to do anything about it." Maura chuckled.

"I-I didn't know I could." Jane blushed.

"All you had to do was offer to buy me a drink or ask for my number when I finished my shift, I've seen you at the bar enough times by now." The blonde sighed.

"T-to be honest I didn't think you'd agree." Jane whispered.

"Why wouldn't I? You're healthy, strong and gorgeous, not to mention that big talented cock you've got hidden away." Maura smirked as she sat up in the bed, the cover dropping, revealing her naked body.

"I didn't think I was your type." The Italian chewed on her lip when the naked woman crawled closer to her.

"Oh believe me, you'revery much my type." Maura giggled as she looped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her close.

"So why don't we put the hours left in this room to good use huh?"The blonde winked.

"Free of charge?" Jane teased as she lowered the zipper on her jeans.

"Only if you take me out on a date." Maura whispered, her lips moving closer to untouched lips.

"Deal." Dry lips met slightly wetter ones in their first kiss that marked the beginning of a strange but wonderful relationship.


End file.
